


Nothing Needs Disguise

by winter156



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter156/pseuds/winter156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a different happily ever after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Needs Disguise

Smoke and the scent of charred food filled the kitchen. The annoying alarm indicating something was burning blared through the house. "Fucking hell," Jack groaned pulling her finger free of the latch that had closed around it in her hasty attempt to open some windows to get the smoke out of the kitchen and quiet the incessant alarm. Curling her finger protectively in her hand, she turned and blasted the instrument with her biotics. A satisfied smile curled full lips at the sudden quiet.

"How they allow you around children I'll never understand," came a wry comment from the entrance of the kitchen. Jack whirled to face the woman leaning casually against the wall her arms crossed and amusement twinkling in deep blue eyes. Chocolate eyes took a moment to drink Miranda in. The almost austere lines of her power suit offset by the very prominent curves of her perfect body made Jack lick her lips in appreciation.

The former Cerberus officer's wardrobe had changed slightly since officially taking over her father's company, but she still managed to wear things that made being around her a study in concentration. Jack remembered the long nights spend discussing the benefits and risks of taking the reins of Henry Lawson's business. Ultimately, Miranda had chosen to step into the vacant spot her father had left with his death. She was his eldest heir and by law entitled to the entirety of his estate. Overnight, Miranda Lawson had become one of the most prominent figures in the galactic community. And, in direct opposition to her late father's ideals, she completely overturned the company's previous paradigms. Miranda had dismantled Henry Lawson's legacy and build her own piece by piece. All divisions of the company answered to her directly, but she headed the science division personally. She was single handedly advancing human discoveries in several fields by moral and ethical means while making reparations, where she could, in every Cerberus related case she could get her hands on.

"Fuck you," Jack spat, brown eyes shifting to take in the burnt remains of the simple chicken stir fry she had attempted to make for their dinner. She was embarrassed at her obvious failure. Jack was accomplished in her own right. She, along with Kahlee Sanders and several professors from Grissom Academy, had rebuilt and expanded the school. The former convict now headed the biotics department and had added asari commandos and krogan battlemasters to the curriculum to aid in the control and strategy of biotics. She trained and mentored hundreds of talented biotic prodigies yearly. And, if rumors were to be believed, she was being considered as a possible candidate for Director of the academy once Sanders retired in a few years. But sometimes, in moments like these where she tried to do a simple thing for the woman who had steadfastly encouraged and believed in her for several years and failed, she felt inadequate. The ring Miranda insisted she wear on her left hand would feel heavy and constricting, like it was not meant to be there.

"I'm amenable to the suggestion," Miranda smiled her tone gentle as she felt the shift in Jack. Smoothly pushing off the wall, she sauntered toward the tattooed woman, "Later, perhaps." Taking Jack's injured hand, she inspected the hurt finger carefully making sure no real damage had been done. Impulsively raising the finger to her mouth, she gently kissed it before lowering Jack's hand. Brown eyes followed her every move as Miranda lifted her blue gaze. A light blush dusted Jack's cheekbones and warmth suffused her being at the other woman's blatant display of affection.

"Thank you," Miranda said softly, slowly obliterating the distance between them. She wanted to taste the other woman and properly say hello. She had missed Jack's presence all day, though she was loathe to admit it; and to come home to find the other woman trying to do something solely to please her moved something deep and strong within her. That something felt heavy and warm and it wrapped itself around her being like a protective shield.

"For fucking up dinner," Jack snorted, rolling her eyes at herself and the other woman. But, brown eyes could see the emotion in Miranda's azure gaze. Jack knew the woman wrapping her arms around her neck meant thank you for being here, thank you for trying, thank you for loving me. And suddenly, the ring she wore on her left hand did not seem a burden but a blessing.

"I see your mind is stuck on that one word," blue eyes danced with laughter, "I would think you'd be more creative with your swear words considering how much time you spend around teenagers."

"Give me a break," Jack's arms circled around Miranda's waist, "I'm not allowed to fucking cuss at work, so I'm shit out of practice."

"Lovely," came the dry response before lips met in a familiar, unhurried dance.

Jack opened her mouth to allow Miranda's tongue to caress her own. Miranda tightened her embrace and changed the angle of the kiss, deepening it. Both women moaned into the breath stealing kiss, their neurons firing in pleasure of the touch of lips and tongue. Their blood thrummed with arousal the longer the kiss lasted. Hands moved and migrated and the sounds coming from the kitchen were increasing in intensity. Miranda's hands moved from neck to shoulders to breasts. She palmed Jack's mounds through the material of her shirt, groaning at the feel of hardened nipples poking into her palm. Jack reciprocated by moving her hands down the small of Miranda's back and over the swell of her ass where she stopped and squeezed the muscles. Breaking the kiss for much needed oxygen, the sound of labored breathing filled the space between them.

"Hello," Miranda said roughly as she began kissing along Jack's jaw to her neck.

"Hi," Jack managed before swallowing thickly and squeezing Miranda even closer to her, crashing their centers together causing a jarring jolt of liquid heat to erupt in each other them. "Fuck," she moaned.

"I intend to," Miranda said breathily hands working to unbuckle and unzip Jack's pants.

"In the kitchen?" Jack asked absently, not really caring where they were as long as they did it quickly. She felt like she was melting.

Pushing Jack's pants and panties down and off her legs, Miranda easily lifted and placed the shorter woman on the nearest counter. Pushing naked thighs open, nostrils flaring and mouth watering at Jack's distinct scent, Miranda ran her fingers through a very wet slit, "I'm hungry, and dinner is about to be served." She followed the statement up with a long, slow lick of Jack's center.

Slim hips immediately bucked up into the ravenous mouth devouring her core. Jack's head slammed back into the steel countertop, her hands bunching into dark tresses. Miranda was relentless with her mouth, plunging deep into Jack over and over again before replacing her tongue with fingers and focusing the wicked tongue directly on her clit. Miranda was taking Jack fast and hard. The tattooed woman's body was not under her control; she could not have stopped the impending orgasm even if she had wanted to. When Miranda's lips fused to her clit and sucked it into a hot mouth, fingers pushing deep into her, Jack arched off the counter and howled Miranda's name as she flew over the edge.

Stormy blue eyes drank in the sight before her as ravenous as her mouth and hands had been. Affection and love for this enigmatic creature thrummed through her making her core pulse with need. Dilated eyes watched the spent woman rise and push herself off the counter, settled snuggly between her and the edge of the counter.

Miranda gripped the edge of the counter on either side of Jack as tattooed hands unzipped her pants and plunged directly into her panties without even bother to push her clothes down. Her breathing immediately became labored as deft finger moved through her in the tight confines of her clothes.

Jack knew that Miranda was already near her breaking point form making her come; she only needed a little to push her over the edge. Plunging her fingers into Miranda without warning, Jack set a hard, fast pace. Brown eyes watched raptly as blue eyes slammed shut and Miranda rode her hand, her hands gripping the counter tightly as her knees threatened to give out on her. Nibbling at Miranda's exposed neck, Jack moved her palm to rub the protruding bundle of nerves on every stroke of her hand. Miranda stiffened in Jack's arms her head dropping to a slim shoulder as she climaxed.

Gently pulling out of the panting woman, Jack wrapped her arms around Miranda. She felt the blue eyed woman shift and return the embrace. It felt good to be home.

"Love," the endearment fell easily from Miranda's lips, "we're going to have to get you cooking lessons. And, put a damn biotic resistant barrier around the smoke detector." Looking at the broken mess that was once a functional device, blue eyes slid to brown, "That's the third one this month."

Jack laughed, lassitude and satisfaction pitching her voice low, "With incentive like this, you're lucky I haven't burnt the whole damn house down."


End file.
